Invader Highschool
by xXxkikiomexXx
Summary: It's not what you think. Zim is still on Earth but he is "grown up" you could say. What happens when human hormones are put into an Irken, and on top of it the Tallest want Earth now! mainly Zimxoc but there will be implied Dibxoc and Redxoc sorry purple fans rated T for now, I'm not sure yet, maybe rated M eventually.
1. Chapter 1: Bets and Surprises

_**A/n: **__I just came up with this and it will be a trail chapter to see how people like it. If i get enough reviews i will continue. __**LIKES AREN'T ENOUGH! YOU MUST REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK. **__I put it in caps because some people don't read the author note. __**THE AUTHOR NOTE IS HERE TO INFORM YOU!.**__ Anyway enough with my ranting read the story and enjoy!_

"Gir! Gir! Where are you? Zim needs you" was heard from the infamous Irken Zim. He was late for school and he need Gir to take him to school. Now this Zim is not the cute little alien we know and love. He has grown up. How? Well he took some blood from Dib and used his DNA to help himself grow and mature like a normal human. However he didn't think it would mess with his features like it did. He grew certain parts that Irkens don't him. That was the only downside Zim found in doing this. Well that and he had strange urges to hold human females. Merging Dibs DNA with his made it possible for him to touch water. However because of this he started smelling once in a while so he had to constantly take things that humans call showers as he puts it. He also changes his disguises since he grew out of his normal cloths. He had to start wearing human cloths. He usually wears a button up red shirt. Not a fancy one just a normal one. He wears a black clip on tie and black jeans. His wig is also different now. He wears a wig that is short and spiked. He also decided to wear different contacts. One day he would be wearing the normal purple ones then another day he might wear blue ones or red ones. Today he found a pair of green ones so he decided to wear them.

"Yes masta!"Gir screamed out running in with a taco in his metal hand. Zim looked at him with the Zim look before giving his demands.

"Gir, I am late for school and need you to take me there quickly" Zim commanded Gir.

Zim had made Gir into a jet pack since he was to tall and heavy to ride on his back anymore. He took off quickly toward school dodging the normal everyday traffic as he went. It only took 2 minutes to get there so Zim quickly made his way inside. He went to his locker and opened it. He put his coat on the hook, and right after, the locker door closed. Zim glared at the culprit. His name is Cristian. He did not like Zim only for the fact Zim took his place on the track team as fastest. Petty reason to hate him but he does anyway.

"Well hello there Zimmy, your late for your daily abuse" Cristian said about ready to him Zim when a small hand came out of nowhere. A small girl that looked like she could be no more then twelve had completely stopped the raging males fist. Upon further inspection of this females body, Zim found that she had large female feeding glands. These are also known to normal humans as breast. Her face looked like a child but her body said otherwise.

"Brother why must you always hold a grudge against someone that beats you in something?" The girl asked and Cristian looked dumbstruck by the question.

"This Neanderthal has a sister like her" Zim thought to himself as he walked away. "She's kind of cute. Wait what am I saying? Humans are suppose to be disgusting creatures. This one isn't though. Actually most females have been making me feel weird inside lately. It's probably from Dibs DNA. His DNA is making me feel things my Irked body isn't use to. Oh well it's just a small downfall from being able to rally fit in.

While in thought Zim didn't even realized he had walked passed his class about six times and the class bell had rang to signal it was time for class. It took the teacher stopping him and bringing him into the room for Zim to realize what was happening. Zim walked to his normal seat in the back where no one was. He soon found that a female occupied the seat next to his at the moment.

"Um what are you doing there" Zim questioned the woman. She looked up to him then her eyes got big.

" um, uh, this is your spot?" the girl said and Zim glared at her. She isn't new here and she clearly knew this was his spot. He wasn't in the mood to be playing around with anyone today so he was blunt with her.

"We both know that this is my spot so what the hell do you want human" He said in an annoyed tone. The girl whimpered in fear before chalking up the courage to say what she wanted to say.

"will you go out with me Zim" The girl said quietly and Zim looked at her in shock and backed up in surprise. "what the- um no your not my type"

"What is your type!" the girl yelled out. "You haven't had one girlfriend the whole time you have been here, and every girl that asks you get the same response, so what is your type Zim seriously, are you maybe, gay" The girl said and Zim glared at her.

"I, Zim, am no where near gay" Zim stated getting really mad from this conversation with a human he did not like.

"Prove it, by the end of the month I want you to have kissed a girl and have a picture of it" the girl said holding out her hand. "If you fail to complete the bet, I will tell everyone you are homosexual." Zim slapped her hand out of his way.

"Fine, if it will get you to go away" Zim stated before sitting down. This was a free period and he just wasted his time talking to this human. He stared out of the window for a few minutes when he caught a glimpse of a green haired female running into the school. He gave his famous questioning look. He finally gave up wondering and continued to zone out. Soon the bell rang and he was off to another class. He was off to science so he zones out for that class since he know all about chemistry. In this class him and Dib are partners. They are friends now that Zim gave up on trying to take over the Earth. Him and Dib made a truce that said that as long as Zim does not try to taking over Earth, Dib will not turn him into the government. Zim sat down and Dib instantly turned toward him with a smirk on his face. Dib changed just as much as Zim had. He was tall and thin. That hair style he had only grew bigger with his head. As for his body, It is of average build from running from bullies. He still wears glasses even though he as contacts. Dibs voice was a little deeper but is still sounded like before

"So, I heard you made a bet with Kay that you will kiss a girl by the end of the month, is it true" Dib asked. Neither of them pay attention to science class, they both ace the tests anyway.

"Heh ,huh? Who's Kay? What bet? Do I have to kiss a human female?" He said and Dib chuckled at his friend's flustered form. Zim couldn't remember anything about last period except for that green haired female running into the school.

"Heh, heh, I knew this would happen. Okay, you and this girl named Kaytlin, who apparently had a crush on you, made a bet about you kissing a human female, any human female, by the end of this month. If you do not she will go around telling everyone that you are homosexual. Now that you have been caught up, tell me how you plan on doing this?" Dib said and Zim's eyes went wide. He finally realized what he did. He wasn't even in his right mind when he did it.

"Damn it! That stupid human girl! What was I thinking? Apparently I wasn't thinking at all because I made such a trivial bet that didn't benefit me at all." Zim thought to himself. "I have to find a girl that is halfway decent here to kiss" He said out loud and it was almost like a fire alarm for women. All of the girls turned around and gave him a look say 'choose me'. Zim slammed his head onto the table. "I'm doomed!"

"Yup pretty much, good luck buddy" Dib chimed in before the next bell rang. He walked off and Zim did so as well, but at a slower pace. He wad not happy. Before he got to his next class, which was history, he was instantly surrounded by woman.

"Hi Zim" one girl said.

"Zim I can help you with your bet" another said.

"No I want to help Zim" said another. There was then a fight that broke out about who was going to help Zim out with his bet. Zim took this time to slip into his class.

"Quite the commotion you have cause young Zim" the teacher said as Zim walked in.

"It's not my fault" was all Zim before walking to his spot in the corner. As he walked there he heard the girls say things like: 'wow look how hot he is'; 'I wonder if he will let be kiss him'; 'He's so cool'. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. He longed for the old days when he was picked on by everyone for being really short and no girl wanted to kiss him. He sat there and ignored the teacher. his Pak was recording everything today because he didn't feel like zoning into the lecture. The bell soon rung and it was lunch time. Zim slowly walked to the lunch room with his hands in his pocket. He soon realized quickly that he had a huge herd following him. He growled in frustration. He got to his table and saw Dib and that girl he saw out the window. He knew it was her because she was the only girl in the whole school with green hair.

"Dib-stink who the hell is this " Zim said to Dib and Dib glared playfully at Zim.

"Don't call my by that, and this is Ariall, she's new here"

"No shit genius" Zim said bluntly before sitting down. This girl seemed familiar to him but he could tell where he has seen her.

"hello so you are the famous Zim all the girls talk about. Eh, your not as cute as they make you out to be" the girl said and was waiting for Zim to get defensive about his looks but he didn't. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders and sat down. "I just said you weren't cute and you shrugged your shoulders, what kind of gay guy are you?" this is where Zim got angry.

"Listen you unappealing, green haired, anerexic, idiotic, human female, I, Zim, am not gay!" Zim yelled before muttering Irken curse words under his breath. The girl's eyes widened then she glared at him.

"How dare you call me a fuckimg bitch" she growled before covering her mouth. It was Dib and Zim's eyes that widened. "um, I mean, um, what language is that"

"You know what language it is clearly Irken" Dib says and her eyes widened once more.

"Y-you know about Irkens? You know Zim is an Irken?" she said and Dib nodded glaring at the girl. She finally let out a sigh of relief. "Okay then I don't have to set Zim aside and talk to him. Listen Zim, the Tallest have decided to unexcile you if you help them take over Earth. You have six Irken days to reply" The girl said then sat back next to Dib like nothing happened. That whole conversation was in Irken. She looked to Dib and was confused by his look of shock. "Dib what's wrong"

"What's wrong? What the fuck do you mean what's wrong? Your trying to get Zim to go back to the people that lied to him, abused him, and made him think he was taking over this planet when it really was just his prison! What is wrong indeed!" Dib flipped out.

"Y-you know Irken as well?" she said in complete shock.

"Of course, when you have an Irken friend your going to learn their language eventually!" He said annoyed. "Dude, Zim, I'm going to the bathroom come with me" Zim got up and rolled his eyes. He already knew what Dib really wanted him to come to the bathroom for. He wasn't going to help the Tallest destroy the only place that he actually felt like he fit in. Even though he disliked the species on this planet, he will protect them. They got to the bathroom and Dib pulled down to pee.

"Listen Dib, I'm not going to take over the Earth with my Tallest and will do what I can to keep them from doing so" Zim said and Dib chuckled.

"I never doubted you Zim, I know you, your a very loyal friend, and when it comes down to it, you're a good guy." Dib stated.


	2. Chapter 2: New Girl

A/N: Before I start I want to send out a few thanks. First off I would like to say thank you to Darkinvader897 for being one of the first to Review, Favorite, and Followed this story. Thank you. Now for a complaint! I'm not going to say names (it will be obvious when you look at the review) but before it happens again I would like to tell you now: NO ONE WORD REVIEWS. Examples: Cool, awesome, sweet. I also do not want a short review. Example: this is stupid, you suck, this is boring. I haven't gotten any, and this, hopefully, will keep it from happening. I know it seems like I don't like critisism but those reviews are NOT critisisms. A critic is when you say some good things about it and the bad. If there is none then you simply state what needs to be changed inorder for there to be some. Anyway, enough of me rambling time for the story.

Zim scuffed at Dib's comment. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like being called a good guy it just wasn't comment for his people to be nice. When his DNA mixed with Dib's the emotion supresser in his Pak started failing and soon he was starting to feel emotions. It was weird at first, but he eventually got use to it, and now it is another part of his new life.

"Zim isn't a good guy Dib" Zim said looking away. Dib scuffed this time.

"I'm going to let you believe that" Dib stated while zipping up his pants. Zim's antennas twitched. He heard whispering outside of the bathroom, but he could make out what was being said. Soon Dib walked out of the restroom and Zim followed. It wasn't like Zim to be second to do stuff, but then again he isn't really the same Zim. He still has a demanding personallity and can be evil at times. He still make upgrades for his base since the Tallest gave him pretty much nothing.

The minute they walked out of bathroom they were bombarded with questions.

"Oh my gosh so is it like true?"

"You guys really are gay lovers?"

"Zim is he gental with you?"

"Dib are you the man in the relationship?"

" What is it like being a secret in Dib's life?"

"Aw I wish you were straight, do you think you could possibly be bisextual"

"Were you guys having-"

"Enough!" A female voice yelled from the top of their lungs. Suddenly some girls were pushed out of the wait to reveal a girl who looked like she should be in the middle school. Zim didn't get a good look at her before she turned around. The only thing he saw was long black hair that flowed to the middle of her back. Then suddenly his human male hormones spoke up when his eyes reached her bottom.

_"Man she has a nice ass!" _Hormonal Zim said

_**"Shut the hell up I'm not suppose to think that way about these humans!" **_The Irken voice of Zim yelled inside his head. He was about to have a huge arguement about the girl bottom before he was interrupter by the girl infront of him.

"Get the hell out of here you damn sickos. Just because there is a rumor about someone doesn't mean it's true. I hate when people make up rumors like this and then everyone believes them. Just because he doesn't want to be with a whore or doesn't want to be with you because he personally doesn't find you beautiful doesn't mean he is gay!" the girl infront of Zim and Dib yelled and everyone got quiet. Then a person spoke up.

"Hey Zim, here is a perfect time to show us you're not gay. Kiss her right here right now" The person spoke up and Zim's eyes went wide, but the girl infront did not. She seemed unfazed by this outburst like it is a common accurance. Zim hesitated. Being called gay was hurting his ego greatly, but he didn't know this girl that much. She didn't seem resistant if he really wanted to, but he didn't want her thinking he liked her or anything. He tapped the girl on the shoulder and she turned around. Zim's jaw dopped when he finally got a good glimpse of her. He had never seen a human that looked like this in this school before. He determined that she was probably new. She was about four foot seven, she had black hair with pink bangs, she was very curvy with large breast, and she had a light brown skin. She had honey colored eyes that looked innocent. Zim lost all words that were about to come out of his mouth. Instead he stood there with his mouth open starting at the girl. He was finally snapped out of his shock when the girl got an annoyed look and slammed her lips on his. Zim's eyes went from shocked to closed in a few seconds. The girls around them huffed and puffed, a few 'aw'd', and the rest walked away. The minute everyone walked away the girl pulled away and wiped her mouth.

"There, you're welcome. You'll no longer have to worry about those stupid girls thinking you are gay, but if you really want to keep their supisions down, then say yes to one of them and date them for a week. Be a complete asshole if you have to so that they tell the other girls and they will leave you alone." the girl informed Zim. He blinks, still recovering from that kiss. That had been Zim's first kiss and it was used on a human. The girls words blurred and eventually disappeared as Zim started thinking again.

_"Damn that was an awesome kiss"_

_**"No it wasn't. Now stop talking. She is a human and that is why I didn't enjoy it. Plus, I am an Irken and Irken's aren't suppose to feel emotions" **_

___"Bull. You aren't an Irken anymore. We both know they exiled us to this planet now get over yourself and find a mate!" _

_**"I know that! I'm still an Irken though and I don't intermingle with other species. Plus, I don't think I could reproduce with her" **_

___"so you have considered mating with a human?"_

_**"Not a chance I have just pondered on whether it is possible that is all" **_

___"Sure you have"_

_**"Silence! I am done being chastised by myself. I don't like any humans, I will never like humans, and I sure as hell will never mate with a human.**_

___"We'll see about that" _

Zim has been having these arguements with himself ever since he mixed some of Dib's DNA with his. Sometimes he thinks it is really Dib messing with him with some kind of mind control device. He knew it was a crazy idea to think that, but it was the only thing that kept him feeling sane about talking to himself.

He eventually tuned into the girls speech which had not stopped even as he argued with his inner self


	3. Chapter 3: Aliens!

A/N: I would first like to thank impmon fan girl for reviewing. I have that happen to me as well and sometime I zone out. Anyway i need my readers to do something. Tell me how many of you think Zella is the love interest for Zim. If you did, well, you were wrong. Also there is a twist coming up soon you're going to love it. Now on with the story,

"Hello? Earth to Zim! Are you there?", the girl said while waving her hand in his face. He grabbed her hand and glared.

"Yes, I am now away from my thoughts, what do you want?" Zim said and glared back

"How much of my speech did you actually hear?", the girl questioned and Zim rolled his eyes. What did it matter, she was spewing out nonsense anyway, so what does he care?

"Enough to know that it was nonsense, and I couldn't do it even if I wanted to" He said and her glare hardened at him.

"Why are you scared of a girl?" she taunted. Zim glared at her.

"Zim is scared of no one!" He yells and she smirks. She just used the best trick in the book to get her way: insulting a guy's ego.

"Fine prove it, date me for a week and I'll take back everything I said" she said putting her hand out for him to shake it. He looked at her hand for a few seconds before deciding to go with it. He had nothing to lose so might as well.

"Very well, I accept your proposal with my own. If I do this then you have to kiss Creepy kid on the lips once we break up" He said and was about to shake her hand when Dib chimed in.

"Hey if you can both last a three months together then I will stop talking about aliens for the rest of the year" Dib said and Zim instantly agreed to that. This girl didn't know how much Dib's proposal meant to his sanity. They would continue talking about his species he already knew that, but he wouldn't ask about any other species.

They all shook hands and then the girl spoke up.

"Okay here are the conditions. The first week will be us getting to know each other. This means the only thing we really have to do is walk next to each other and pretend to be talking about stuff. Then the next week we start holding hands. We will still talk to each other once and a while. The next week after that or more we will have our 'first' public kiss. From then on we will randomly kiss, hug, talk, and to keep up appearance we will make 'plans' to go to each others houses. It is up to you whether we actually do it just in case or not. We will eat lunch together starting tomorrow. Also at the beginning of school one of us has to ask the other out.

"I'll do it", Zim said and the girl looked at him funny.

"Are you sure because that would be very odd to them" she stated and he nodded.

"Yes because I told them that none of them looked like the kind of girl I want, so what this is telling them, by me asking you out, is that you are the type of girl I am looking for, and since they can't just magically look like you they will lose hope and leave me alone" Zim stated and the girl started nodding agreeing with Zim's statement.

"You got a point, okay then that will work", she said and soon after, the end bell rang. The girl packed her bag and started walking away, but Zim yelled out.

"What is your name!" He yells and she stops and turns aournd.

"It's Zella, but you can call me Ella if it makes you more comfortable. She then continued walking and soon became one with the swarm of highschoolers. Zim watched after her even after she dissapeared because he has never seen someone this pretty if not beautiful before.

"This will be fun" Inner Zim chuckled and Irken Zim growled in fustration.

"Shut the hell up you are annoying to me" Irken Zim said before blocking his inner person's thoughts. Zim looked after where she was once more and sighed. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't happy he couldn't see her anymore. She was the only female, besides Gaz, that was logical and didn't spew nonsense out of her mouth, often. He too left after some time. His walk back to his base was not a quiet one though.

"What are you going to do about this girl when the others leave you alone?", Inner Zim said.

"I don't know, I really don't. Maybe I can kill her", Irken Zim sighed out.

"Kill her? Really?", Inner Zim question with a chuckle. "You couldn't kill her even if you wanted to"

"How would you know?", Irken Zim question irritably.

"Well for one I am you, duh", Inner Zim said a matter-of-factually.

"Sometimes I doubt that", Irken Zim said then everything went silent. Zim arrived at his house and walked in. Gir greeted him as always. He just grunted in a reply and went down to his lab. No sooner than he made it down to the lab did a knock sound from the door.

"Computer who is here when Zim just got home?", Zim sighed and the computer popped up the picture of his soon to be girlfriend at the door. Zim sighed once more before going upstairs. Upon reaching the top floor, he saw her inside of his house. He looked at her then realized that Gir was in front of her without his dog suit. He didn't say anything because he didn't want her to even notice him at the moment. He just watched her. She walked around and looked around. Gir followed her and she picked him up like he was a child. Gir didn't seem to mind at all, and soon was in sleep mode in her arms. He finally showed himself when she started walking up stairs. That's where his sleeping chamber was, and he didn't want her up there that was his personal place.

"Did you want something Zella?", He spoke, startling Zella. She turned around with a shocked face.

"Z-Zim when d-did you get there, how long have you been there?", She asked stuttering.

"Long enough now answer my question", He demanded

"Well, you see, I came to your house to see where you live, just in case you invite me over", she said quietly

"That's not going to happen, so don't remember how to get here", Zim said. Zella look at him with a blank stare. She couldn't believe how much of a heartless bastard he was being!

"Oh, okay, well I'll just be leaving now", Zella said with a sad face. She walked out the door and Zim shut it after her. He was baffled by how she found his house. He didn't dwell on it to long however, because he realized she still had his robot. He opened the door only to see no one there. How had she disappeared that quickly? Now he had to find where she had taken off with his robot.

"This girl is going to be a hand full" Zim mumbled to himself. He tried to call Gir , but he didn't answer. Sighing Zim started walking, hoping that something would show him where she had gone. He walked for an hour before ending up at Dib's. He decided to ask him since he seems to know everything about everyone in his school.

Zim knocked on the door and Dib instantly answered, like he was expecting Zim.

"Hey Zim, need something?" Dib asked but the smirk on his face said he already knew what Zim needed. Zim just glared at him and Dib got the message that now wasn't the time to be messing around. "Fine, fine follow me I know where she went." Zim followed him, but was slightly baffled by how Dib knew where this girl Zella lives. it took them about two minutes to get to her house which told Zim that she lived fairly close to him. The way Dib was still smirking disturbed Zim.

"Well here we are Zim, I'll knock" Dib said before knocking. Zim backed up just incase because the feel of this was way too suspicious to him. Soon the door open and Zim was expecting her parents to answer, but instead another girl that looked like Zella but with light blue bangs came to the door.

"Hm? Visitors? I wasn't expecting visitors." blue bangs said before looking down and sighing. "Axel did you bring them here?" she was addressing Dib as Axel. He knew something was off about this whole thing. She looked back up at Zim. "You must be Zim, I'm Zella's twin sister Dix, and this is our twin brother Axel" She stated and Zim just stared at her. They were aliens, there was another breed of aliens on this planet and he never noticed.


	4. Chapter 4: Information

Zim looks at them with a look of surprise. He couldn't believe that they were aliens. How can he tell they are aliens though? Well that is because of all the signs they have been giving him. The fact that she was able to find him when he couldn't see her at all; how she wasn't surprised to find a robot in his house.; how this boy named Axel was about to change his shape. Zim glared at them and was not about to leave without answers as well as Gir now.

"What is going on here?" Zim said to Axel who just looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Zim" He said with a raised eyebrow. He had bright red hair that was up in a spike for and a piercing in his left eyebrow and what looked like the black stuff human women put on their eyes. Zim looked him over and noticed that he was as tall as him, and looked like those dark humans that he sees all the time. They call themselves Goths, and he only knows this because that's who Gaz hangs out with. If he can recall, he had never seen this guy there in her group before. Then again he really never associates with her friends so it doesn't matter.

"Axel was it? What are you and why could I not have known there was another alien race on this planet" He said plainly with his arms crossed over his chest and a glare perfectly plastered on his face. Axel and Zix looked taken aback by his accusation and then looked around.

"Not so loud you dumbass, do you want to be dissected?" Axel harshly whispered to Zim before shoving him into the house. Dix moved out of the way at the exact same moment and Zim came crashing down onto a black rug floor. He got up and started brushing himself off before looking around. He noticed that it was a very spacious house. The living room was a red color with a black floor. The kitchen was connected to the living room and he could see white marble counters and a stainless steel electric stove, Red wood cupboards and a dishwasher. He gawked at all of the expensive furniture in the house. There was a black leather loveseat in front of a 52 inch flat screen TV. There was a game console of the newest model that every guy in school had been talking about lately, on top of a glass ironwood coffee table. Zim was a little astonished, but quickly got over it and went back to his cold stare.

"I demand answers!" Zim growled, officially angry about being pushed. Axel looked at his sister as if to ask if he could reveal to him their secret and Dix just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Axel sighed and looked at a very impatient Zim whom was now tapping his foot on the ground.

"Well, you see, we came here to talk to you..." Axel said shuffling his feet nervously. "you see we need your help getting our planet back, and we weren't really sure how you would react if we told you straight forward in public so we set up this trap." he said scratching the back of his head and Zim's glare hardened and inside his heart was broken for reasons unknown.

"_**it's because that bitch tricked us" **_Hormonal Zim screamed on the inside and for once Irken Zim agreed.

"So Zella was just getting close to me to get me to come here but couldn't wait?" He said with a cold tone. Axel sheepishly smiled and looked away.

"About that, there is no Zella, it's just Dix and I, I can transform and well, you never see me around because I stay under the radar and change constantly. I am never the same person and I don't go to the school. I became Zella the minute I saw the opportunity. " Axel said and at first Zim's face stayed the same but soon his face changed. It first changed to realization then to horrification then he looked sick and his eye started twitching.

"Wait, YOU are Zella? T-That means I, I kissed YOU!?" He screeched as he started making gagging motions. He was about to hurl. Axel smirked and looked at him with a look of pure evil intent.

"why yes, and you did enjoy it didn't you, which means you like kissing me, doesn't that make you gay still" He said and Zim's eye started twitching faster. \

"You bastard that means I actually have to find someone still?" He said and Axel shrugged.

"I can still be Zella for you" He said with a smug look on his face. Zim looked at him with complete disgusted and pushed Axel away.

"Where is my damn robot so i can get out of here, I'm not going to fight in any stupid war." Zim said with a straight emotionless face. Axel's face feel to sadness and so did Dix's. Zim walked right passed Dix and saw Gir sitting on the floor playing with his pig. "Gir get the hell over here now!" Zim demanded and Gir stood up and saluted, his eyes changing red, then they quickly went back to cyan. Zim nodded to him with his normal expression and started walking out the door. Right when he made it out of the house, Dix grabbed onto his leg and started begging. \

"Please help us, please, please, please!" She begged at his foot as he tried to shake her off his foot. Zim sighed and looked at her with an annoyed face before sighing once again.

"Why me?" he mumbled under his breath before pulling her off of him. "Why me?" he repeated louder for her to hear and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, why not you, you are the one person who knows everything about the Irken army and all of its weaknesses" She said like it was the most obvious thing and it was stupid for anyone to not understand. Zim's eye twitched as he stared at this female then turned around.

"I prefer not to get involved" Zim said coldly before kicking her away and walking away. Gir followed behind without a care in the world.

Zim made it back home and crashed right onto the couch with a great "hmph". He was completely exhausted from being chased by that girl for half of the way there. He debated whether to go to sleep or not. For all he knew, they could come back and kidnap him from his sleeping chambers. He decided that he didn't need sleep yet so he went down to his lab and started searching up the two he just met in the alien database. He quickly typed in Axel and Dix into the computer and up came the real pictures of them. Axel was a jet black skinned Ukle. He had red pupil less eyes and red fur over his neck and head. He had a piercing in his ear that was at the top of his head which also had red on it. on his tail was another piercing with red fur on the tip. His sister had a different color scheme to her body even though they are twins. She had a light pink skin color and bright white fur over her neck and curled down her back all the way to her tail. She had green pupil less eyes with long thick eyelashes.

As he looked over what they looked like, he then looked over at the information on them and was given a surprise. There was nothing on them except their name, and date of birth. Even the most innocent of people have some information on them. Zim got very suspicious of these people instantly.

"Computer, contact a god friend of mine for the Information Planet" Zim ordered and the computer did as he said. Minutes later a pink eye popped up over the camera and a female voice whispered harshly.

"What on irk are you doing calling me for you irk worm" she said and Zim sighed. She always insulted him but she actually was friends with him. She was the only one on irk that wasn't mad at him for ruining the first impending doom mission.

"Nice to hear from you too Nix, now I need you to run some information on these two people" He said getting straight to the point. Nix was quickly interested.

"Okay names?" she said getting prepared to type out everything he said.

"Axel and Dix" He said and then he watched her type really fast then looked at the screen with a glare.

"That's impossible, they don't have an address, or anything" she said then looked at the screen that was showing Zim. "Why do you want these two?"

"Just put in that they are now living on Earth" He said and she quickly typed that in.

"Do you want me to put anonymous?" she said with a smirk and Zim nodded.

"Goodbye irk weed" she said before ending the conversation and the screen went black. Zim smirked inwardly to himself and sat back in his chair and waited till morning.

Zim got up from the couch and slowly went to make himself some food before he walked out of the door groggily. He looked up at the sun and glared.

"This insufferable heat needs to stop; I can't take it much longer." Zim said as he quickly walked to the school were there was slightly less heat, but not by much. Zim walked to his locker and like always Cristian slammed his locker shut and looked at him with angry eyes but this time Zim wasn't going to take his abuse. The minute Cristian went to swing at him; Zim caught his hand and glared.

"Not today, I don't feel like putting you in a coma" he said with a serious face and Cristian was dumbfounded by Zim's sudden bravery but quickly got angry again.

"You stupid bastard, how dare you act tough against me" he said with anger clear in his voice and tried to swing at him again with the other hand. Zim caught it again and twisted his wrist and kicked him in the stomach making him keel over in pain. Zim released his wrist and glowered at him before walking away and going to class. Slowly he sat down and a girl popped up in front of him. He gave her a death glare and she slowly backs away, never saying what she really wanted to say. Zim sat there and waited for the bell to ring. The teacher entered then the bell rang and the teacher started talking.

"Hello everyone, we have a new student today" She said scanning everyone's face for any sign of emotions or questions. One girl raised her hand and the teacher acknowledged her.

"Is it a girl?" she asked and the teacher nodded.

"now without further ado, come in" she said facing the door. In walked a small girl and Zim's eye was caught once again.


	5. Chapter 5 Identical Twins?

The girl stood up in the front of the class awkwardly, nervously playing with the hem of her dress, and not looking up from the floor.

"Class, this is our new student Lina, Lina say hello to everyone" the teacher said gently to her and the girl looked up and scanned the room. Her gentle bright blue eyes met Zim's red contact eyes for a split second and she officially caught his attention. She slowly inhaled then exhaled before she spoke.

"H-hello everyone" her soft angelic voice said timidly before her eyes quickly returned to the floor. Zim found himself wanting to see her eyes and dying to hear her voice as well. Zim stared at this girl with bewilderment. He couldn't believe that this girl made him feel this way at first sight. It slightly annoyed him as well because it was a human that was making him feel this way. He chalked it up as Dib's hormones screwing with him again and ignored the feeling she brought out of him. The teachers voice sounded through Zim's thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Zim! Raise your hand and show this young lady where you are" he heard the teacher yell and he sighed. He slowly stood up, not really knowing why this human had to know who he was but he did it anyway. Slowly the girl made her way towards him and then it hit him. There was an extra seat right next to him.

"why here? Of all the spots around the classroom she decides to have that girl sit right here?" he thought to himself and he could hear his hormonal side snicker but he said nothing and he was glad about that.

The girl dantilly sat down next to him and she didn't look up from her desk. Zim couldn't stop staring at her and how pretty she looked. She had long brown hair that reached the middle of her back. Her hair had a barrett in that looked like it had a real diamond stud in the middle but he couldn't tell from where he sat, and a blue ribbon in the shape of a bow. She had pink glasses that made her look innocent, and she had a few freckles over her nose. She was half his size which made him chuckle slightly in his head. She had a tan, light brown pigment that was as smooth as butter and looked very soft. He couldn't help but to stare at her and he felt embarrassed when she looked his way and saw that he was staring. She lightly blushed and looked away quickly, as did he and his heart started to beat faster. Zim started to glare out the window trying to get his heart to stop beating fast. This female really irked him and he didn't like it. These feelings that he felt annoyed him as well. The bell rang and the girl quickly ran out of the room and Zim slowly walked out. He wondered if she would be in anymore of his classes. He really didn't care, or so he convinced himself. He walked into the next class, which was science, and went to his seat. Soon the girl walked in and looked around the room. No one was there except her, the teacher, and himself. Her eyes met his for a second but then she looked away. She looked at the teacher and they talked for a second then she turned around and started walking. He could tell she was walking to him because that was just his luck. She was looking at him with a smile on her face

"You're Zim right?" she asked looking him straight in his eyes.. He looked at her with a dumbfounded face and sighed. He was confused at the fact that she forgot who he was

"Yes, I am Zim we just met last class Lina" he said and the girl gave him a weird look.

"Um I'm not Lina, I'm Nina, Lina is my sister silly" she said and sat down.

"she is definitely not Lina that's for sure" Zim thought to himself as he looked at the girl that was next to him. Now that he looked at her she was a little different from Lina. They had the same hair and eyes, but it was their accessories were different. In Nina's hair was a skull that was completely bejeweled with rubies, diamonds, and onyxes. Her glasses were red square frames and the freckles on her face made her look completely evil. He looked over her clothing and mark that the main color she was wearing was black and red. He looked at her eyes and also realized that she was wearing colored contacts because he eyes were red. This girl was the complete opposite of Lina and he felt like it was a cuter version of Gaz he was staring at.

"Well damn two hot chicks, it's our lucky day" Hormonal Zim said and Irken Zim couldn't say anything. He seem to be reduced to nothing but grumbles, growls, and sighs. As the class started going he slowly started getting distracted by the female next to him. They had to dissect a cat and she seem more then happy to do so while the girls around her seemed to be praying they could skip this. He looked at this girl in amazement because she was different and he liked it. When the teacher laid out the instruments for dissecting, and placed the cat on the table, Nina quickly grabbed the scalpel and started following the directions of the packet. Zim just sat there and acted like he was helping but she specifically told him not to do a thing just to sit there and watch. In only a few minutes she was done with the dissection while the others were poking at their cats in disgust. Zim was still staring at Nina in amazement because he couldn't believe how fasted she dissected that cat.

"Hey take a picture it will last longer" Nina said in an annoyed tone. A small blush was clear on her face and she was glaring at her. "What? have you never seen a girl dissect before" she said still glaring at him. Zim shook his head trying to clear his thoughts and looked up to her eyes. His eyes went back to emotionless and he sighed.

"I have, just never that fast is all" he said simply, then turned away. The classed seemed to go by slowly and Zim was getting impatient. The teacher had already collected his and Nina's packets ten minutes into class so now he had a whole half an hour to wait and do nothing. He glared at the clock trying to will it to go faster. He sighed and looked away eventually because he realized that isn't going to make time go faster. Nina was next to him doing something on a piece of paper. He assumed she was doodling since that's seems to be the main thing human females and sometimes human males do when they are bored. Zim sighed and decided to lay his head down on the desk to think. He was very confused right now. These two human girls looked so similar yet so different at the same time. The one next to him catches his attention because she is straightforward and doesn't care about what others think about her, or so he felt from just meeting her. He also likes her sister, mostly because she is quiet and innocent, or so he assumed from just meeting her. He was so confused on his feelings. He hoped that Dib could help him at lunch which was next after this class. After several agonising minutes, the bell rang and Zim quickly walked out of the room. He usually is the last one out because he doesn't care, but right now he needed to get to Dib and talk to him. As he enters the room, he finds Dib already there and he was talking to none other than one of the centers of his thoughts: Lina.


End file.
